Talk:Alistair
Characterization Yes, he seems a bit much. In game terms, he had high stats and was a psyker. In 40k, he was avoided like the plague by my regular opponents, and strangers usually had a single comment along the lines of "How many attacks does this guy have?!!?". In Inquisitor, he only rocked up about three times per campaign, and only got stuck in once or twice per campaign (he was the Campaign Nemesis, the villain behind it all, rather than a minion who shows up on street corners on a daily basis). This article is based more closely on his Inquisitor incarnation than my 40k Chaos Lord (I know use the name Alistair for my Daemon Prince). Ironically, his name, Alistair, means "Man's Defender". http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Alistair Don't worry, he's not really an Alpha-Plus. Just a powerful Alpha (if an Alpha could ever be considered as just an Alpha). Artefacts The articles were all used at some point or another in some form of game, be it Inquisitor or 40k. Both Daemon Weapons were written for the older version of the Chaos Space Marine Codex. The rules they used for Inquisitor were . . . expansive. I'm not going to write them down here. I can't remember their 40k Point Costs. *'Book of Wrath' - was the objective of an Inquisitor Campaign. *'Axe of Screaming Rage' - Two-handed Daemon Weapon. Granted +2 Strength, ignored Armour Saves and granted a 4+ Invulnerable Save. Owning Character was subject to Blood Frenzy, missed attacks hit friendly characters in the same unit. *'Daemonsword Moloch' - One-handed Daemon Weapon. Doubled owner's Strength, ignored Armour Saves. Any roll of 6 to wound inflicted Instant Death, and granted 4+ Invulnerable Save. Character could not take advantage of Cover Saves, was subject to Blood Frenzy, could not join units or be attached to units, could not mount in transports or use a steed. If the user failed a Mastery check, the attack would also be allocated to a friendly model within 2" if possible. 45pts //--'Run4'My Talk I enjoy I really like this Article, so much i'll ignore the god mod, also, i think it's about time he got to daemon-hood, wait for the next roleplay... BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE, ARTICLES FOR THE ADMIN! 11:48, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Apotheosis is an inviting prospect. I'd write a separate section for him post-daemonhood though. And as godmod as it seems, I've made Chaos Lords who were essentially WS 6 Bloodthirsters before. Most of them took up a noticeable amount of points. But when he threw down, well, the bodycount was hilarious. //--Run4urLife! 11:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Great. First he's invincible, and now you want to turn him into a horned daemonic skyscraper. KuHB1aM 15:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :He's been like that since the start. Those new additions were the quotes. And he's not much taller than 8 feet. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 15:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Are you gonna turn him into a giant daemon? KuHB1aM 17:05, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Not right now, no. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 17:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) "Not right now." I love it. KuHB1aM 20:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :I like to keep my options open. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 09:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) enjoying the quotes "one unwitting guardsmen" [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :I just envisioned him as an Evil Overlord that doesn't mess up like other Bond Villains. The quote lightens up an otherwise very doom 'n' gloom article but at the same time, makes you think "yeah, this lad doesn't mess around". There should be a few more like that on the way. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 10:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, Run4. I made a Kaldrin quote on the GL page. "Keep your boots in tip-top shape" haha KuHB1aM 01:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :If only Ferrox had listened. He might not have been used as a (Super) human wishbone by two Chaos Lords. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:23, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Well, I wasn't planning on him being dismembered in one post anyway, lol. KuHB1aM 01:41, 1 September 2009 (UTC) i haven't made my wish yet anyway [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:50, 1 September 2009 (UTC) i want a turkey sandwhich That's what usually happens when you're fighting a Chaos Lord and get ganked by an even bigger Chaos Lord. Especially after having his arm crushed off with a Power Fist (a Space Marine with a Power Fist can instant-kill other Space Marines in 40k, such are the boons of Strength 8). The fight might have been more even if Ferrox hadn't been jumped unexpectedly and supsequently had his shit destroyed by Alistair and Savark ''simultaneously. //--''Run4My Talk'' 01:52, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Well I'd ask that next time we consult one another before systematically dismembering named NPCs, lol. Just something to ponder. KuHB1aM 01:54, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :You put him up there for Alistair to kill. Name conditions in future, and we can avoid this kind of situation. I was going to have Alistair methodically break most major bones in his body, tear out his eyes and put his shortsword clean through his neck. Then tear his head off for a trophy (with his bare hands). This result was just as sadistic, and I didn't have to break out the high-octane nightmare fuel. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:00, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hey Run4, mind if I mention this SOB in my new chapter? Pretty much gonna be a chapter dedicated to hunting down Traitors... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Go for it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC) cheers --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Say, what would happen if a chaos lord whose name begins with an S released Moloch from that blade of yours? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone would die. It's an insane Bloodthirster. It won't discriminate. And even I can't think of a plausible way to bust him out. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) So no ally for Savark? surely the daemon would owe Savark a favor. but perhaps switch the daemon inside it around? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's a Bloodthirster. Reason isn't high on it's list of priorities to begin with. That and imprisonment drives daemons insane. Reasoning and alliances to anything other than Khorne and anger just disappear. Nothing left but hate, anger, and a need to spill blood. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that a bloodthirster anyway? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :They have sentience and some form of personality thrown in there. Moloch is now a Bloodthirster with everything that could have made him any form of character burned to nothing. He's nothing more than a weapon, whether inside the sword or not. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 00:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sucks to be him [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup. And he's too far gone to realise it. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 01:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) What is it with you ant torture run4. tut tut[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:12, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Because Alistair is sadistic and has OCD. Seriously, he'll break one hand to get answers, and then break the other for the sake of symmetry. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Then there is caleb. a bastard inquisitor sure, but still mate. As long as your not raping people *glances at lemat*[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::It's 40k. Ruthlessness and callousness are virtues. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) True. entirely true. Also, notice how there is a a lot of parent killing going on around here?[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Vasquez, LeMat and who else? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:31, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yah point taken. god i'm dumb. i need a life. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just thought there might have been more I hadn't noticed. You could've bluffed your way out of that. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Me=Brainless pulp. i can't keep attention to my own articles. i need a another hobby, maybe a girlfriend [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Good chance of that happening... Naah, Dark Seer, your just like the rest of us, too interested in the game to do anything else.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) BB i assume that was sarcasm, Bolshack, it's either that or the fact my hobby scares them away. BoLS just had an article on this topic come to think of it. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 02:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Which article was that?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 04:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Girls girls girls. similar anyway. you know, if someone only read this post they'd think i was talking about so thing else -_- [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 04:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Without a doubt, this is my favorite Chaos Space Marine character. ALMOST makes me want to go out and start a Black Legion army, except I'm broke right now :( Victory is Forever! 06:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) , , (UTC) |text=This article is just a huge fankwank. Some hillarious examples of it are > Latent Alpha Level psyker (that's not how it works) > Is favoured by Khorne (despite being an active sorcerer in open service to the other powers) > This; Alistair is also immensely intelligent, a genius on a par with the likes of Ahriman of the Thousand Sons and Fabius Bile, and some might even venture as far to compare him to Magnus the Red (though Alistair himself has never made such a claim) "I don't want to outright say he's as smart as Magnus so I'll just say another person thought this, genius!" > Alistair's Mein Kampf It is basically just that. > Alistair having two Daemon Weapons with bound Khornate daemons despite being a super psyker You know this, like, doesn't work? > The quotes section, espically this; "When Black Legion Chaos Lords want to threaten other Chaos Lords, they tell stories about me." What about Abaddon? So yeah this is fairly NCF, and other than that fan wanky. }} sadly i have to agree, also i thought the site banned alpha level psykers due to pages similar to Alistair, sure it's a old work but still. and then the page just seems sue to the point that matt ward would think it's perfect. which personally i admit i really dislike mary sues, they don't really fit into grimdark as they are always right, and never truly lose which negates the hopelessness of a grimdark setting. Even Commissar Cain still had that slightly hopeless feel as he was just one lucky man, but all around him people were getting their brains melted. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:24, September 26, 2014 (UTC)